El mejor arresto
by FifoTsukino
Summary: En una gran confusión en un club nocturno Serena Tsukino, una prestigiosa abogada es arrestada por el guapo capitán Chiba,. (Lemon)


**Nota importante: Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**El mejor arresto.**

La abogada Serena Tsukino detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento del club nocturno que manejaba Seiya Kou, el sujeto tenía fama de mujeriego al ser el dueño de aquel club, su clienta la ex esposa de Seiya le había advertido que tuviese mucho cuidado al tratar con él.

- Coquetea con cada falda que se le cruza en el camino.- Le había dicho la mujer.

Afortunadamente ella usaba siempre pantalones, y no le temía a tratar con ese tipo de hombres, tan solo tenía que entrar a ese lugar lograr que el hombre firmara el ultimo papel y el divorcio de la pareja sería definitivo.

- Hola muñeca.- El barman, un sujeto peli plateado le sonrió.- ¿Qué quieres de tomar?

- Estoy buscando a Seiya Kou.- Le dijo, luego miro alrededor, estaba lleno de gente.

- Ya veo. .- El hombre miro en todos lados, de pronto sonrió.- ¡Oye Seiya una nena rubia te busca!

Tuvo que soportar que la llamaran nena, todo con tal de salir pronto de ese lugar, un hombre de cabello negro atado en una coleta se acercó.

- ¿Qué pasa Yaten?- El hombre se paró a su lado pero no la prestaba atención.- Dijiste una nena rubia.

- Esa nena rubia.- El sujeto Yaten la señalo.- Te busca.

El sujeto la miro de pies a cabeza, le sonrió y la beso en la mejilla, ella trato de decirle a que había venido pero el hombre la silencio e insto a seguirla, la llevo a la que parecía una oficina.

- Lo siento bombón pero las audiciones son en la mañana. . .

- No vengo a ninguna audición.- Le dijo ella.- Soy la abogada de su ex esposa.

- Ah ya veo. . . Tsukino o algo así.

- Serena Tsukino.- Corrigió ella mientras sacaba de una carpeta los papeles.- Dado que no se ha presentado al juzgado durante los últimos meses el juez que está llevando la causa de divorcio me ha facultado para entregarle esto.

- ¿Qué es?- El hombre recibió los papeles.- Kakyu debe estar desesperada por deshacerse de mi, bien no me queda más que hacerle caso a ella, de todos modos el matrimonio fue un fracaso desde el principio.

- Todo lo que tiene que hacer es firmar, la señora Kakyu no pide nada. . .

- Un momento. . .- Seiya parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.- ¿Cómo que no pide nada?

- Sospecho que es como usted lo ha dicho señor Kou, la señora está desesperada por deshacerse de usted.

- Entiendo.- El hombre parecía decepcionado.- Yo. . . Yo sé que no he sido el mejor marido del mundo, le fui infiel muchas veces y. . .

- Conozco los antecedentes señor Kou.- Lo interrumpió, lo único que quería era la firma.

- Yo la quería mucho.- Seiya volvió a posar los ojos sobre los papeles.- Supongo que no me queda más que firmar no.

- Exacto.

- Yo. . .- El pelinegro pareció dudar.- Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo. . . No, si ella así lo desea no quiero ir contra sus deseos.

- No comprendo señor Kou.- Era como si el hombre no aceptara aun todo eso.

- Sé que usted no es mi abogada señorita Tsukino y no sé porque siento confianza con usted. . .

- Señor Kou yo trabajo para la señora Kakyu. . .

- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no quiero dejarla desamparada ella. . . Ella me puede necesitar.

- Señor Kou sigo sin comprender.- Aquello iba a dar para largo por lo que se sentó.- Si tiene la amabilidad de explicarme que sucede.

- La quiero y ahora que la perdí me he dado cuenta de lo bruto e insensible que he sido con ella, me he comportado como un hombre inmaduro y lo siento tanto.- Seiya se desplomo sobre su asiento detrás del escritorio.- Pensé. . . Pensé que ella me iba a pedir dinero. . . Una pensión o ese tipo de cosas que piden las ex esposas, de esa manera siempre estaría cerca de ella cuidándola, pero al no pedirme nada solo me demuestra que su amor por mi murió.

- Señor Kou lo que me intenta decir es que aun quiere a su esposa.- Comento Serena completamente confundida.- Debió haberse dado cuenta antes de hacerla tan infeliz.

- Soy un maldito bastardo.- Seiya tomo la pluma.- Ella merece buscarse un hombre mejor que yo.

Serena sintió pena por aquel hombre, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que estaba sufriendo por aquel tema, e incluso en ese momento recordó las palabras de Kakyu Kou cuando fue a su despacho.

_Flash back._

_- Llevo cinco años casada con un hombre que no me quiere, que no me valora.- Le decía la mujer.- Pero yo lo amo, y ese amor por él me está matando, no quiero separarme de él, no sabré que hacer sin él, termine el instituto y me case, no tengo estudios universitarios y no que en que puedo trabajar._

_Fin Flash back._

- Señor Kou.- Intervino antes de que él firmara.- Si es su deseo pasarle una pensión a su esposa yo puedo intentar convencerla de que acepte, según recuerdo ella no tiene estudios superiores que la ayuden a encontrar un buen empleo.

- Yo le pedio que no estudiara, quería tenerla para mi siempre, soy un tonto.- El hombre la miro.- ¿De verdad puede convencerla? Yo quiero que tenga todas las comodidades que quiera, tengo el dinero para hacerlo ahora, cuando recién nos casamos vivíamos en un apartamento pequeño y sé que ella era infeliz, ahora que puedo quiero darle todo lo que le debo.

- Mire señor Kou, hare lo posible por hacer que ella acepte.- Miro de reojo al hombre, era un tonto, pero aun quería a su esposa.- Y quizá con el tiempo usted madure y puedan intentarlo de nuevo.

- Hágalo señorita Tsukino, hágalo y seré un hombre eternamente agradecido, todo lo que me interesa en el bienestar y comodidad de mi Kakyu.

Ella se estaba levantando cuando se oyeron grito provenientes de la afueras de la oficina, algo debía estar pasando afuera, Seiya paso a delante de ella para abrir la puerta en ese momento entro el barman llamado Yaten como un loco.

- Es una redada hermano.- El hombre palideció por completo.- Los malditos policías están por todo lados. . .

-Alto ahí.- Varios policías comandados por quien parecía ser el líder de la operación estaban por todos lados.- Atrapen a todo el mundo.

- Hermano tienes que hacer algo.- Murmuro Yaten, quien seguía pálido por completo.- Estos tipos solo causan mala impresión en los clientes.

Serena se puso furiosa, ya de por si había tenido un día pesado, conocía las reglas de los policías en cuanto a hacer redadas, ella no podría salir del club nocturno hasta que su identidad fuese corroborada.

Esperaba que todo fuera rápido, estaba cansada y hambrienta, Seiya fue a hablar con quién era el líder de los policías pero al parecer solo fue para peor, el peli negro la miro pálido y en ese momento Serena se sorprendido al ver que el policía se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto al policía que tenía el rostro cubierto por un casco.- Soy Serena Tsukino abo. . .

- Queda arrestada señorita.- El hombre le tomo las muñecas y le puso esposas.

- Pero qué diablos. . .- Serena estaba furiosa.- Óigame señor no puedo arrestarme soy una abogada. . .

- No mienta señorita.- El policía la arrastro hacia la salida.- Quedara arrestada hasta que se compruebe su implicancia en la red de prostitución que en este lugar se dirigía.

- ¿De qué habla? Yo soy abogada de temas de familia y divorcio. . .

- Irá a la estación de policía y ahí dirá la verdad señorita.- Le dijo el hombre encubierto.- Seiya Kou ya me dijo algo parecido y no le creo, he estado investigando este lugar hace meses y. . .

- Usted no puede llevarme arrestada, no tiene pruebas. . .- Intento forcejear para tratar de quitarse las esposas pero le fue imposible.

- No lo intente señorita Tsukino, estará faltando a la ley al intentar. . .

- Rehusar el arresto, lo sé, conozco la ley señor policía.- Le dijo llena de ironía.- Cuando acabe con usted señor no volverá a trabajar como policía el resto de su vida.

- No me amenace señorita.- Le dijo el hombre apretando más sus esposas.- Iremos a la estación de policías ahora mismo.

- Oiga esta señorita es abogada de mi esposa, ya se lo dije.- Seiya volvió a acercarse a él.

- Usted guarde silencio señor Kou, también está bajo arresto por organización ilícita y fomentar la prostitución.

Por mucho que forcejeo Serena tuvo que entrar en la patrulla de policía, Seiya y el peli plateado llamado Yaten subieron a otras patrullas, intento volver a defenderse de su injusto arresto pero el policía no le hacia el menor caso. Finalmente el hombre se quitó el casco, al manos tendría un par de ojos los cuales mirar llena de enfado.

- Mire señor policía.- Estaba dispuesta a calmarse.- Voy a comenzar desde el principio, soy Serena Tsukino, soy abogada, represento a la ex señora Kou en la demanda de divorcio contra. . .

- Todo eso lo va a aclarar en la estación de policía señorita abogada.- Había un dejo de burla en la última palabra.-

No iba a poder con ese sujeto, aunque tenía que admitir algo, era atractivo, ojos y pelo oscuros, un aire de superioridad dado por el uniforme de policía, si lo hubiese conocido en otro momento las cosas podía haber acabado bien, de preferencia en una cama y ambos cuerpos saciados.

- Deje de mirarme a si señorita.- Le dijo el hombre, estaba manejando la patrulla en el asiento delantero.- No soy un trozo de pastel para comer.

- Mmm. . .- ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando?

- El espejo retrovisor.- Hablo de pronto el hombre, le había leído el pensamiento.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Serena intento hablar con el comandante, no conocía a muchos policías de esa estación, tenía que salir de ese lugar.

- Venga conmigo señorita Tsukino.- Le ordeno el hombre que la había arrestado.- El comandante la interrogara ahora.

- Al fin.- Murmuro molesta.- Cuando este asunto se aclare me deberá pedir perdón.

- Ya veremos señorita.

La llevaron a una habitación con un gran vidrio en una de las paredes, seguramente ella iba a ser vigilada, cuando un hombre medio gordo y de edad entro en la sala le sonrió, al fin saldría de ese lugar.

- Buenas noches señorita. . .

- Disculpe señor no quiero interrumpirlo pero soy abogada, no tengo nada que ver con la investigación que se lleva a cabo. . .

- Lo acabamos que corroborar señorita Tsukino, y ciertamente lo sentimos mucho.- El hombre estaba tranquilo.- Sabemos la molestia. . .

- ¿Puedo irme ya? Estoy cansada, hambrienta y tengo que volver al club nocturno por mi auto.

- Por supuesto, uno de mis hombres de confianza la llevara hasta allá.

- Es usted muy amable, de verdad se lo agradezco.

- Espero que nos pueda perdonar.

- Lo único que pido es poder irme, ya tuve que esperar casi tres horas aquí en la estación.

- Puede irse, el capitán Chiba la espera para llevarla a casa.

Serena salió al vestíbulo principal estaba por ir a la salida cuando una mujer entro abruptamente casi chocando con ella, la sorprendió ver a su clienta Kakyu ahí.

- Oh hola señorita Serena, Seiya ya me dijo todo, lo lamento tanto.

- ¿Hablo con Seiya?

- Aprovecho su llamaba para hablarme a mi apartamento, el pobre, no lo había visto tan asustado nunca, al parecer su socio Yaten, ese hombre que lo alejo de mi tenía una red de prostitución.

- Debo suponer entonces que tal vez el proceso de divorcio se aplace un tiempo.

- Yo creo lo mismo.- Le sonrió la mujer de cabellos rojos.- Al menos quizá deba estar al lado de mi ex marido durante el tiempo que dure la investigación, estará metido en este problema como presunto implicado.

- Comprendo.- Murmuro alegre por la pareja.- Les deseo suerte, ahora me voy a casa.

Salió a la calle, cuando había preguntado quien era el capitán Chiba le habían dicho que estaba afuera ya esperándola, al ver a un hombre parado de espaldas hacia ella pidió a los cielos que fuera él, quería irse a su cama compro.

- ¿Capitán Chiba?- Pregunto lentamente.

- ¿Si?- El hombre se volvió.- ¿Lista para irse señorita Tsukino?

¡El maldito hombre que la había arrestado era el capitán Chiba! Aquel era verdaderamente su día de mala suerte, se aferró a su bolso y trato de no estallar.

- Lo siento pero no voy a irme con usted, prefiero tomar un taxi capitán Chiba.- Le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar hasta algún lugar donde pudiese tomar algún taxi.

- Si me permite señorita Tsukino, quiero disculparme con usted.- Le dijo el hombre a su espalda.- Supongo que me deje llevar por la misión.

- No se preocupe capitán Chiba acepto su disculpa.- Siguió caminando lo más rápido que sus zapatos de tacón alto se lo permitían.

- Por favor señorita Tsukino deje que la lleve, el camino al club nocturno de Kou es muy peligroso y por este lugar no pasan muchos taxis.

- Esta bien, está bien.- Se volvió hacia el hombre, pero procurando olvidarlo camino hacia la patrulla.- Necesito ir a buscar mi auto.

- Lo comprendo.- Darien Chiba fue a abrirle la puerta del lado del copiloto.

A penas Serena se sentó en el auto sintió el cansancio en sus ojos, tan solo quería tenderse en su cama y dormir profundamente, por mucho que lucho contra el sueño se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos que el coche empezó a andar.

Darien miro de reojo a su compañera de trayecto, lamentaba haberse equivocado tanto con esa chica, pero cuando supo que las mujeres que el sujeto Yaten contrataba eran chicas muy guapas se dejó llevar por que esa rubia era sin lugar a dudas muy atractiva, cuando le habían confirmado que era efectivamente abogada había querido disculparse inmediatamente con ella, pero había preferido comentar su error con su jefe, el comandante, pero este último le había dicho que lo mejor era que acompañara a la chica a buscar su auto.

- Señorita Tsukino.- Detuvo la patrulla al llegar al estacionamiento del club nocturno.- Señorita Tsukino. . .

- Mmm. . . Solo unos minutos más.

Darien sonrió, de esa forma la chica tenía una apariencia de adolecente, se acercó a ella y pudo oírla respirar tranquilamente, estaba dormida, pero él tenía que despertarla de alguna forma, se acercó más.

- Señorita Tsukino despierte.- Le toco la mejilla.- Tiene que despertar.

- ¿Eh?- La rubia abrió los ojos, dejando ver do luceros azules.- ¿Ya llegamos?

- Si señorita Tsukino.- Le dijo.- Se ha quedado dormida.

- Lo siento, hoy he tenido mucho trabajo.

Serena se bajó de la patrulla y reprimiendo un bostezo se volvió hacia el oficial, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas el sujeto le había perdido perdón y la había llevado hasta ahí.

- Muchas gracias capitán.- Murmuro.

- ¿Señorita Tsukino cree que esté en condiciones para irse a su casa?- El capitán se le acerco.- Desde lejos se puede ver que no está en condiciones para conducir un auto, los ojos se le cierran a cada segundo.

- Mire capitán Chiba, solo quiero irme a casa.- Serena abrió la puerta de su auto.

- Si sigue empeñada en ser un peligro para sí misma entonces la seguiré y me cerciorare de que llegue sana a su casa.

- Haga lo que usted quiera capitán.- Serena encendió el auto y comenzó a maniobrar para salir del estacionamiento.

Para su sorpresa lo que el hombre le había dicho resulto ser cierto, la estaba siguiendo, bostezo otra vez, en fin tenia sueño, lo admitía, estaba cansada y ciertamente ella no quería tener ningún accidente, poco más de media hora después llego al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, aparco su coche en su lugar y salió.

- Bueno he llegado sana y salva capitán.

- Muy sana.- Sonrió el hombre.- Quisiera pedirle perdón otra vez señorita Serena, yo. . .

- Déjelo así, yo estaba en el lugar equivocado y en la hora equivocada.- Murmuro ella.- Por cierto puedo saber que le ocurrirá a Seiya Kou, es el ex esposo de mi clienta.

- Al parecer ignoraba todo lo que Yaten Kou hacía, por lo tanto y en el mejor de los casos solo quedara como implicado en grado de ignorancia.

- Me alegro por él y su esposa.

- La señora Kou.- Comento el pelinegro.- Yo estaba al lado de Kou cuando llamo a su esposa, parecía un cachorro asustado.

- Es un pobre tonto que se dejó llevar por el dinero.

- Eso fue lo que él dijo.- El hombre le sonrió y la miro a los ojos.- Ya me tengo que ir. . .

- ¿No le gustaría tomar una taza de café? O quizá deba regresar a la estación. . .

- Mi turno termino cuando el deje al lado de su coche en el estacionamiento de aquel lugar.- Le dijo el capitán.- Por lo que aceptare su ofrecimiento.

- Mi apartamento queda en el quinto piso.- Le indico la rubia.

Mientras estaban en el ascensor a Serena se le quito el sueño, pero fue reemplazado por un nerviosismo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, el policía era atractivo de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero no había esperado realmente que él aceptara aquella absurda invitación a tomar café.

- ¿Dijo el quinto piso verdad?

- ¿Eh?- Serena vio que las puertas estaban abriéndose, era la hora de salir de ahí.- Por aquí capitán Chiba.

- Por favor señorita Serena ya no estoy de turno puede llamarme Darien.

- Solo si tú me llamas Serena.

- Es un trato entonces.-

Serena le sirvió café al apuesto policía que tenía instalado en su sala de estar, era como si ya hubiese adueñado de ese espacio, ella se sentó frente a él y tomo su taza.

- ¿Es una noche agradable verdad Serena?

- Si, muy agradable.- Respondió casi como si fuera un robot.

- Pareces tensa.- Murmuro Darien mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Dime, tienes mucho trabajo como abogada de temas de divorcio?

- Lo divorcios han aumentado este último año, mi trabajo ha crecido mucho.

- ¿Tienes novio Serena?

- No.- Y no lo pensaba tener.- ¿Y tú Darien?

- Mi trabajo al igual que el tuyo me demanda gran cantidad de trabajo, así que por ahora estoy solo.

¿Era idea suya o ese hombre estaba coqueteando con ella? La miraba siempre a los dedicándole una seductora sonrisa que la estaba haciendo perder el hilo de la conversación.

- Bueno creo que tienes que descansar.- Le dijo Darien dejando de verla a los ojos.- Y yo también tengo que irme a mi casa.

- Si creo que tiene razón.

- A menos claro que tú tengas una cama que ofrecerme.

Serena casi se queda sin respiración, Darien no le estaba coqueteando, se le estaba ofreciendo descaradamente, y aunque ella se consideraba experta en ofrecerse sutilmente a los hombre con quienes se quería acostar no había estado preparada para escuchar eso de un hombre.

- Yo. . . Solo tengo un cuarto, por lo tanto una cama.- Le sonrió.

- Mmm. . .- Darien se acercó rápidamente y la tomo de la cintura.- Me quedo entonces.

Darien le tomo el rostro con las manos y la beso con fuerza, obligándola a responder con la misma intensidad, ella se agarró de la camisa del hombre, quería sacársela cuento antes y tener a la vista la perfección de ese cuerpo.

- Eres impaciente.- Darien la arrastro hasta dejarla contra una pared cercana.- ¿Dime una cosa preciosa, aceptas a cualquiera así como así?

- Solo a los que deseo mucho.

- Entonces somos dos.- Darien llevo las manos al pantalón de su traje.- Tu estas ansiosa de verme y yo quiero verte a ti, te voy a quitar toda la ropa.

- Quita todo lo que quiera.- Lo insto al dejar sus manos en el cabello del hombre, enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de aquel hombre que la estaba volviendo loca.- Pero yo también lo hare.

Lo que le sorprendió a Serena momentos después fue haber llegado a su cuarto solo con la lencería puesta, y su compañero solo con el torso desnudo pues aún no había sido capaz de quitarle el resto de la ropa.

- Lencería roja.- Comento Darien mientras se tendía con ella en la cama.- Muy seductor.

- Toda mi lencería es así.

- Mmm. . .- Darien gruño al momento en que con sus manos rasgaba las braguitas del conjunto.- Serán preciosas pero no soportan un poco de juego.

Serena solo pudo reír, había soñado mucho tiempo con estar con un hombre así, dispuesto a ese tipo de juegos, ella aprovecho ese momento en que él parecía querer seguir desgarrando lo que le quedaba de su lencería para soltar el cinturón del pantalón oscuro.

- Gatita serás toda mía esta noche.

- Sí. . .- Logro aflojar el pantalón del hombre, se incorporó para sacárselo cuanto antes.

Serena sonrió al ver que el bóxer no estaba siendo capaz de contener la potente erección del hombre junto a ella, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dar rienda suelta al deseo de Darien.

- Eres muy grande.- Comento de pronto medie embobada.

- Es el mejor elogio que una chica me ha dado.- Darien volvió a tumbarla en la cama.- ¿Dime una cosa hace cuento no te acuestas con alguien?

- Hace más de un año.- Le respondió algo avergonzada.

Ella, que siempre se había considerado una mujer liberal llevaba más de un año sin compartir la cama con un hombre, todo por culpa de su trabajo, aunque le gustaba trabajar como abogada reconocía que en el último tiempo a penas si tenía tiempo para ella misma.

- Mmm . . . Yo no tengo protección. . .

- Tomo la píldora.- No iba a dejar que semejante hombre se fuera, lo abrazo y lo atrajo más hacia ella.- No te preocupes.

- Bien.

Darien se debatía entre el deseo y la moralidad, nunca antes había acabado así con una chica que apenas conocía, pero Serena era especial, la había deseado incluso cuando creía que ella era una prostituta en el club nocturno, bien podría hacerle el amor y mañana pensar en las consecuencias, pero si la dejaba ahora en ese momento en que ambos cuerpos rogaban por satisfacción total se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida.

- ¿Darien?- La chica había percibido su duda.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ¿Algo malo?- Rápidamente tomo una decisión, llevo una de sus manos a uno de los senos de la chica y la otra descendió en busca de la parte más íntima.- ¿Te parece esto algo malo?

- Ah. . .- Serena gimió al sentir una mano tocar su intimidad.- No. . . No es nada malo.

- Bien así me gusta.

Serna tuvo que aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama, las caricias intimas que ese hombre espectacular le estaba haciendo la estaban transportando a otro mundo, un mundo muy placentero, pero sintió la necesidad de verlo a él de la misma forma, tomo el hinchado miembro de su acompañante y lo acaricio.

- Serena. . . Serena. . .- Darien no tardo en comenzar a jadear.- Eres una traviesa.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta.- Darien reemplazo la mano que tenía en el seno femenino por su boca.

- No. . .- Ella se sintió derretir en la cama.- Es delicioso.

Estuvieron acariciándose de esa forma por varios minutos más, pero cuando ambos cuerpo rogaban por una satisfacción más completa Darien la acomodo en la cama y se puso sobre ella, le separo las piernas y le sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Estas lista?

- Desde que me besaste en la sala.- Respondió sonriente.

Darien la penetro de una sola y potente embestida lo que la obligo a aferrar a él abrazándolo por aquel fornido y bien trabajada espalda, gimió desesperada al sentir aquella invasión.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Por supuesto, sigue.- Le mordió el lóbulo del oído.

La rubia envolvió la estrecha cintura del hombre con sus largas piernas, aquello solo sirvió para sentir aún más profunda la unión de ambos cuerpos, los gemidos de placer se incrementaron por parte de ambos.

- Darien. . .- Gimió la rubia presa del placer que estaba sintiendo, él la besaba con desesperación.- Darien. . .

- Dilo, di mi nombre.- Le exigió su amante, Darien le mordió débilmente el labio inferior.- Dime quien es quien te está haciendo el amor.

- Eres tú. . . Tu Darien. . .- Respondió con dificultad, estaba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad.

- ¿A quién le perteneces esta noche?

- A Darien. . .- En ese momento gimió fuertemente, la respiración se le estaba yendo.- Le pertenezco a Darien Chiba.

Sintió los labios del hombre quemándole la piel de los senos, era una locura, nunca antes había estado así con un hombre, nunca se había sentido de esa forma.

- Serena.- Las embestidas de su amante se hicieron más rápidas.- Serena voy a correrme pronto.

- Yo también. . .- Sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar.

Ambo llegaron juntos a la cima de aquella espiral de placer, Serena cayo a la realidad envuelta en los firmes brazos de su amante, en tanto Darien la abrazo con fuerza, le parecía un sueño estar así con ella y no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

- Fue. . .- Intento decir algo, pero su respiración aún se negaba a normalizarse.- Wow.

- Si.- Darien cubrió ambos cuerpos sudorosos y agotados con la sabana.- Duerme preciosa, debes estar cansada.

- Pero satisfecha.- Ella le sonrió.- Eres sin igual capitán Chiba.

- Ere la primera que me lo dice.- Le respondió él mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara femenina.- Eres una chica muy especial Serena.

- Solo soy como soy.

- Y eso me gusta.

Serena se durmió a los pocos minutos aun estando en los brazos de él, Darien se quedó mirándola largo rato, esa chica de verdad era especial, le gustaba realmente, no por nada se había acostado con ella nada más conocerla, pero sabía que tenerla en su vida para siempre iba a ser complicado, era obvio que era una chica que le gustaba la libertad y odiaba el compromiso, tan solo tendría que hacerle ver lo bien que podrían estar los dos juntos.

Fue el ruido de la ducha lo que la despertó, Serena se sentó en la cama completamente confundida, pero poco a poco recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior y lo más importante con quien, se sentó en la cama al escuchar que la puerta del baño se abría y tras el vapor aparecía su dios griego.

- Buenos días.- Le sonrió, no esperaba verlo ahí todavía, no era buena para cortar las relaciones de una noche, así que tendría que ser sutil.

- Tienes una casa muy cómoda.- Le dijo él mientras se secaba el cabello.- Ya es tarde.

- Si. . .- Susurro al parecer no tendría que hacer mucho, tan solo despedir al policía.

- Estaba pensando. . .- Aquello ya no le gustaba.- Mi turno termina temprano hoy. . .

- Darien yo. . .

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche? Conozco un buen lugar.

- Yo. . .- No había querido escuchar eso, quería seguir acostándose con Darien pero no como si tuvieran una relación.- No puedo tengo mucho trabajo.

- ¿Mañana entonces?

- No Darien.- Decidió ser muy franca.- Yo no salgo de esa forma con los hombres con quienes paso la noche. . . Yo no quiero lastimarte pero no podemos salir de esa forma.

- ¿Fue algo de una sola noche entonces?

- Bueno sí. . . Pensé que había quedado claro.- Ella se levantó de la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana de la cama.- Escucha eres guapo, atractivo y créeme que no quiero dejar esto, podemos vernos de vez en cuando y. . .

- ¿Revolcarnos en la cama?- La interrumpió él mientras buscaba su ropa.- ¿Eso eres Serena?

- ¿Ser qué? No comprendo.

- Una mujer que pasa de cama en cama y de hombre en hombre fácilmente.- Le reclamo él evidentemente furioso.- Yo no soy así Serena. . .

- Te acostaste conmigo anoche y apenas nos conocíamos.

- ¡Porque pensé que eras diferente!- Darien que ya estaba vestido completamente le grito muy fuerte.

- Pues vete a buscar una chica diferente.- Le dijo ella.- Cuando quieras sexo de una noche búscame.

- No Serena.- Darien se le acerco y la tomo de los hombros.- No soy así, si quieres volver a acostarte conmigo tendrá que ser para siempre.

- Olvídalo.

- Bien.- Darien la lanzo a la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse miro sobre su hombro.- No me busques a menos que cambies de pensar Serena, no soy un hombre que busca sexo de una noche.

Dos meses después de ese enfrentamiento Serena paso días realmente pésimos, muchas cosas le recordaban la noche que paso con su atractivo policía, pero por mucho que deseaba repetir la experiencia no iba a ir detrás de él, Darien tenía una visión de la vida muy diferente a la de ella.

Estaba decidida a olvidarse por completo de Darien Chiba, así que iba a salir a beber esa noche a algún bar, iba a conocer a un buen chico que quisiera una noche de locura, fue a su apartamento para arreglarse para esa noche.

El bar estaba lleno de gente, sobre todo de hombres, escogería el que más le gustara e iría por él, esa noche iba a sacarse al capitán Chiba de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

- Hola preciosa.- Un atractivo rubio se le acerco con dos copas.- Vi que no tenías nada para beber y quise darte esto.

Serena vio al tipo de pies a cabeza, rubio, ojos verdes, metro ochenta, el prototipo perfecto para lo que ella quería, acepto su copa y le sonrió.

- Gracias eres muy amable.

- Nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos.- Le dijo el rubio.

Serena se rio para sí misma, ella ya había escuchado muchas veces ese tipo de frases, pero eso poco le importaba.

- Gracias.

- Ven preciosa vamos a bailar.

Odiaba bailar pero el chico valía la pena, se dejó llevar hasta la pista, de inmediato su acompañante la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo, le beso el cuello y se dejó llevar por el momento, la noche siguió así, no se separó del rubio atractivo en mucho tiempo, cuando ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana decidió irse a su casa, pero no sola.

- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo al oído.

- Esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Serena había decidido ir al bar en taxi, siempre dejaba las menores huellas posibles, tomaron un taxi, al entrar en el apartamento el rubio la tomo en los brazos y la llevo hasta el sofá, besaba realmente bien, pero le faltaba algo, de todos modos lo ignoro.

- Eres preciosa.- Le susurro el extraño.- Ven llévame a tu cama.

En ese momento Serena se quedó congelada, recordó a Darien en esa misma sala besándola con audacia, vio al hombre a su lado y de inmediato busco el cabello escuro, lo ojos perfectos, la atractiva sonrisa, pero no los encontró.

- No eres Darien.- Murmuro.

- Preciosa puedes llamarme como quieras.- El rubio a la atrajo más hacia él.- Pero vamos, llévame a tu cama.

- ¡No! Vete no eres Darien.- Serena se apartó y se puso de pie.- Vete no eres Darien.

- Preciosa yo puedo hacer que olvides a ese tal Darien.- El hombre se le acerco.- Solo déjate llevar.

- No me toques, vete.- Serena fue hasta la puerta.- Escucha eres un atractivo chico y cualquiera se moriría por estar contigo pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo.

- Eres una mujer muy loca.- El hombre salió evidentemente enfurecido.

Serena tomo sus cosas y bajo hasta el estacionamiento, tenía que ir a buscar a Darien, suplicarle si era necesario para que volviera a pasar con ella la noche, quizá con el transcurso de los meses en que no se habían visto él había cambiado de opinión, llegó a la estación en pocos minutos.

- Busco al capitán Chiba.- Le dijo al oficial detrás de recepción.

- ¿Darien Chiba?- Le pregunto al policía.

- Si él mismo.- Le dijo esperanzada.

- No se encuentra, ya se fue, de todos modos fue ascendido hace un par de días.- Murmuro el hombre que la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.- Ahora es el mayor Chiba.

- Necesito verlo puede decirme a qué hora puedo verlo.

- Tendría que ser mañana en la mañana.

- Bien volveré.- Iría a primera hora de la mañana sin falta.

Darien salió de su auto y se acodo la gorra policial, era muy temprano pero quería continuar con una investigación que había dejado del día anterior, entro en la estación y saludo a todos los que se le cruzaban.

- Mayor Chiba.- Un oficial joven se le acerco.- En la madrugada una joven vino a buscarlo.

- ¿Una joven?

- Rubia, metro sesenta y de ojos azules.

- ¿Serena?

- Bueno no dijo su nombre pero lo llamo como capitán, estaba algo alterada.

- Dígame oficial si le muestro una fotografía. . .- Dudaba de lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿Podría reconocerla?

- Oh claro.- El oficial le sonrió.

- Bien.- Darien saco de su maletín una fotografía de Serena que había tomado hace un par de semanas mientras la seguía en su tiempo libre.- ¿Es ella?

- Por supuesto señor Chiba es ella.- El hombre miro.- La misma mirada, es ella, yo ya termine mi turno, pero le dije a la joven que podía venir por la mañana a verlo, estaba desesperada.

- Mmm. . .- Había esperado que Serena lo buscara antes, pero de todos modos quería darle una lección, iba a enseñarle a esa pequeña que no se jugaba con él.- Deje instrucciones para que ninguna chica llamada Serena Tsukino sepa que estoy aquí.

- Señor si tiene algún problema con alguna ex novia despechada. . .

- Para nada, al contrario, el desechado soy yo.- Le dijo sonriéndole.- Solo quiero darle una lección a esa pequeña.

- Entiendo, le daré las instrucciones a mis compañeros.

- Gracias.

Cuando entro en su oficina Darien volvió a ver la fotografía, la había tomado hace unas semanas, había seguido a Serena cuando acababa su turno, llevaba una vida bastante normal, era muy exitosa como abogada, tenía muy buenas referencias de ella, había esperado en aquello meses de lejanía que ella diera su brazo a torcer, pero Serena Tsukino era una mujer complicada, había hecho una investigación de ella en todos los ámbitos, pero iba a recuperarla y esta vez seria para siempre.

- Lo siento señorita Tsukino el mayor Chiba ha tenido que salir de la estación se fue hace cinco minutos.- Le dijo una oficial que estaba ahora en la recepción.

- ¿Sabe a qué hora vuelve?

- No señorita, tuvo que ir al cuartel general y va a tardar quizá todo el día.

- Entiendo. . . ¿Podría decirle que Serena Tsukino vino a verlo?

- Por supuesto Señorita.

Serena salió derrotada de la estación, había esperado verlo, pero no lo había encontrado, quizá estaba siendo una tonta, quizá debía dejarlo ir pero lo necesitaba y mucho, no solo era algo sexual, era más, necesitaba verse reflejada en aquellos ojos azules, quería dormir abrazada con él.

- Soy una tonta.- Se dijo a si misma mientras se subía al auto.- Quizá ya tiene novia, una más apropiada para él.

La rubia se fue sin darse cuenta de que el lugar donde estaba su auto estacionado daba a la oficina del mayor de la estación de policías y que este había visto todo detrás de las persianas de la ventana y lo más importante lo había escuchado.

Después de eso Serena se volcó por completo en su trabajo, gano todos los juicios de divorcios en los que trabajo, una mañana recibió una visita que realmente no había esperado.

- Señora Kakyu.- Murmuro sorprendida de verla ahí, quizá las cosas con su marido ya no tenían remedio.- ¿Viene para continuar con la demanda de divorcio?

- Oh no.- La mujer se sonrojo.- Al contrario.

- Entiendo, entonces han vuelto.

- Si. . . Bueno yo lo amo y Seiya ha cambiado mucho después de darse cuenta de la clase de gente con la que había estado tratando.

- Me alegra mucho señora Kou.- Serena estaba realmente contenta por ellos.- Bien entonces retirare la demanda ahora mismo.

- Muchas gracias señorita Tsukino.

- Por favor dígame Serena.

- Bien Serena, además de venir a decirte esto me mando mi marido a invitarte a cenar al restaurante que vamos inaugurar esta noche.

- Vaya muchas gracias pero tengo mucho trabajo. . .

- Es gracioso.- Comento la mujer peli roja.- El mayor Chiba dijo que usted diría eso.

- ¿El mayor Chiba?

- Si, ayudo mucho a mi esposo durante el caso de investigación, Seiya esta tan agradecido que fuimos a invitarlo esta mañana a la estación.

- ¿Irá?- Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

- Por supuesto dijo que no faltaría, que estaba contento con ver a Seiya cambiar su estilo de vida.

Aquello le llego director al corazón, justo cuando había decidido por fin sacarse a ese hombre de la mente y alejarse de los hombres por un buen tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de verlo otra vez.

- ¿Ira entonces señorita Tsukino?- Kakyu la miraba expectante.

- Bien yo. . . Si iré.

- Bien es en el club nocturno que tenía Seiya, después del juicio Yaten se quedó sin dinero y mi esposo compro el local completo, la esperamos a las ocho de la noche.

- Claro.

Serena salió temprano de su oficina para pasar al salón de belleza, quería tener la mejor imagen posible, al terminar corrió a su apartamento, tenía menos de una hora para escoger el atuendo perfecto, tomo de su armario un vestido rojo que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y tenía un bonito arreglo a un costado de la cintura, cuando salió de su casa faltaba poco para las ocho.

Al llegar sonrió al ver que el lugar había cambiado y mucho, entro en el vestíbulo e inmediatamente vio a Darien, estaba vestido con el uniforme policial y estaba más guapo que nunca, tenía suerte estaba hablando con los esposos Kou, obligatoriamente tenía que ir a saludarlos, la ocasión perfecta.

- Kakyu. . . Seiya.- Ella les sonrió y luego miro a Darien.- Buenas noches mayor Chiba.

- Señorita Tsukino.- Darien le hablo fríamente.

Era evidente que no quería tener nada que ver con ella, eso la decepciono, pero como era una chica fuerte no iba a dejarse ver triste.

- Serena.- Seiya le hablo de pronto.- Había querido hablar con usted hace mucho, quería agradecerle lo que hablamos aquel día en mi oficina, me hiso darme cuenta de que no podía permitir perder a mi mujer.

- Solo hice notar lo obvio Seiya.- Comento.- Que seguías enamorado de tu esposa y que no querías perderla.

- Señora Kou.- Uno de los camareros los interrumpió.- Todos los invitados han llegado.

- Bien, por favor lleve a la señorita Tsukino y al mayor Chiba a nuestra mesa.- Le dijo Seiya al camarero.

¿Iban a sentarla en la misma mesa que Darien? Era una triste ironía, iban a ponerla junto a un hombre que parecía odiarla por completo, había pensado en hablar con él, en que quizá podrían arreglar las cosas, pero él no iba a darle oportunidad.

- Amigos.- Seiya estaba en una tarima junto a su esposa.- Queremos agradecerles a todos ustedes por haber venido a celebrar con nosotros este nuevo comienzo, por favor alcen sus copas y brindemos todos juntos,

Serena miro de reojo a Darien mientras bebían el champaña, aunque estaban separados por dos apuestos, evidentemente de Seiya y su esposa, él no había hecho ningún comentario mientras estaban en la mesa, parecía que quería hacer como si ella no existiera ahí.

- Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado Serena.- Comento Kakyu sentándose a su lado y junto a su esposo.- Hicimos una investigación de mucho tiempo para escoger los mejores platillos.

- Estoy segura de que todo será muy delicioso.

Durante la cena Seiya y Darien hablaron sobre la investigación, al parecer Yaten había sido condenado a cinco años de prisión, Seiya al ayudar en el caso salió libre y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue pagar una multa, pasaron al postre y Darien no había hablado una palabra con ella.

- Kakyu yo. . .- Le hablo a su compañera al terminar su postre.- Mañana tengo un juicio muy importante, yo debo irme.

- Lo entiendo.- La mujer se volvió hacia si esposo.- Mi amor Serena ya se tiene que ir.

- Gracias por venir señorita Serena, y gracias por todos sus buenos consejos.

-No fue nada, espero que tengan mucha suerte con este lugar, la comida es fabulosa y sé que triunfaran.- Miro a Darien.- Mayor Chiba.

- Buenas noches señorita Tsukino.

Aquello termino por devastarla, había espero que él dijese algo más, pero no fue así, tomo su bolso y salió.

- Muchas gracias por la cena.- Darien la vio irse e inmediatamente tomo su gorra policial.- Y gracias por ayudarme a traerla.

- Ve por ella Darien.- Le sonrió Kakyu.- La pobre a penas tenia ojos para la comida, toda la cena mirándote de reojo.

- Me di cuenta.- Darien le sonrió a la mujer.- Pero la pequeña merecía una lección.

- Desde ahora deberás cuidarla.- Le dijo Seiya.- Suerte.

Darien salió del restaurante y de inmediato se dirigió al estacionamiento, el coche de Serena estaba ahí, y ella estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, pero al parecer estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle señorita Tsukino?- Se le acerco.- Parece alterada.

- No necesito su ayuda mayor.- Serena intento por quinta vez meter la llave, pero no lo logro.- Maldita sea.

- Cálmese señorita Tsukino.- Darien le quito las llaves de las manos y abrió la puerta al instante.- Suba yo la llevare a su casa, está muy alterada para conducir.

- No estoy alterada.- Intento quitarle las llaves pero sus movimientos fueron lentos.- Deme las llaves por favor.

- Como policías es mí deber asegurarme de la tranquilidad de la población y no sería correcto si la dejo irse así.- Le dijo mientras se subía al asiento del piloto.- Ahora suba.

Serena gruño mientras rodeaba el auto para subirse al asiento del copiloto, solo quería alejarse de él, pero el destino estaba jugándole una broma muy cruel, no podía hacerle frente en esas condiciones cuando todo lo que quería era aunque fuese un simple beso.

- ¿Sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar señorita Tsukino?

- Sí.

- Veo que no está muy comunicativa.- Murmuro de pronto Darien mientras echaba a andar el auto.- O quizá no le agrade la compañía.

- Me reservo el derecho de contestar a esa pregunta.

- Suena como una abogada.

- Soy abogada mayor Chiba.- Estaba enfadada.- ¿O acaso ya lo olvido?

- No he olvidado nada de usted señorita Tsukino.- Le dijo él sin apartar los ojos del frente del camino.- Ningún detalle de usted.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, Darien parecía coquetear con ella, pero si durante toda la cena la había ignorado, estaba decidida, mañana a primera hora iba a pedir cita con el mejor psicólogo de la ciudad, el resto del camino no volvieron a hablar, una muestra más de que él parecía jugar con ella.

- Hemos llegado.- Anuncio Darien cuando apago el coche tras estacionarlo, sin decirle nada se bajó.

- Muchas gracias mayor.- Ella se había bajado también.- Bien creo que eso es todo yo. . .

- Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no he olvidado nada de ti Serena.- La interrumpió Darien de pronto mirándola a los ojos y acercándose a ella.- ¿Dime, tú te has olvidado de mí en estos tres meses?

- No.- Respondió inmediatamente.- No he podido hacerlo.

Darien se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso apretándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta del coche de ella, ese beso la hiso volver a la vida, sentir que estaba viva otra vez, pero quería más, mucho más, le paso las manos por el cuello y lo atrajo, no quería dejarlo ir.

- Darien. . .- Susurro cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello.- Sube conmigo por favor, ven a mi apartamento.

- Serena mírame.- Darien dejo de besarla y la miro fijamente.- Si subo contigo será para siempre, ya te lo dije antes, no soy alguien que tiene sexo de una noche por diversión, tú decides si subo, es para siempre, si cambias de opinión no volverás a verme nunca más.

Serena sintió pánico de verdad, debido a que sus padres e habían divorciado siendo ella muy pequeña le tenía miedo a las relaciones y compromisos, pero si no se entregaba de verdad a ese hombre que tenía en frente iba a perderlo y esta vez para siempre.

- Yo. . .- Tomo una decisión al instante, le tomo las manos a su amante y sonrió.- Ven Darien sube conmigo para siempre.

**Cinco años después. . .**

Darien, que ahora era comandante de la policía, un alto cargo que pocos conseguían a los treinta y cinco años entro a su casa y lo primero que escucho fueron los pasos apresurados de una niña de poco más de dos años y medio.

- ¡Papá!

- Rini mi amor.- La alzo en brazos y le beso en ambas mejillas.- Hola preciosa. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

- Acabo de terminar de cenar papito.- Le dijo la niña.

- Y salto de la silla apenas oyó que se abría la puerta.- Agrego Serena mientras se acerba a ello sonriendo.- Hola cariño.

- Estas muy hermosa señora Chiba.- Darien miro de pies a cabeza a su esposa, se había puesto un sexy vestido rojo, el color que había aprendido a amar desde que estaba con ella.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el juicio?

- Lo gane como siempre.- En ese momento Rini dio un gran bostezo, ella se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso.- Ve Rini, que tu papá te acueste mientras le sirvo la cena.

- Sabia que ibas a ganar el juicio.- Darien la beso ante de irse al cuarto de su pequeña adoración.- Ven preciosa es hora de dormir.

- Quiero un cuento papá.- Le pidió la pequeña.

Dejo a su hija en la cama y fue hasta el pequeño librero que había en el cuarto, tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a leerle a su hija, la pequeña se quedó dormida casi al final del relato, la acurruco con las mantas y la dejo en la habitación, llego hasta el comedor de la casa que habían comprado luego del nacimiento de la niña, su mujer estaba prendiendo unas velas que habían en la mesa.

- Un ambiente muy romántico.- Sonrió Darien.- Hace mucho que no hacías una velada romántica.

- Estamos de aniversario querido.

- Ah. . .- Darien recordó entonces.- Hace cinco años metí en tu terca cabeza algo de razón.

- Bueno si lo dices de esa forma.- Serena se acercó a su esposo.- Ven mi amor, espero que te guste lo que he preparado.

- Cocinas muy delicioso mi amor.

Después de la cena la pareja fue hasta el cuarto de la niña, Rini seguía dormida profundamente, se miraron a los ojos, Serena fue la primera en dejar el cuarto infantil, Darien le siguió como un cachorrito hambriento.

- General Chiba castígueme por favor.- Serena se puso una de sus gorras antiguas cuando él llego al cuarto conyugal.- He sido muy mala, debe arrestarme.

- ¿Mala eh?- Darien la atrajo.- Entonces debe ser castigada.

Serena sonrió al ver como Darien tomaba las esposas de su traje, adoraba los juegos con su esposo, Darien la llevo hasta la cama y la esposo.

- ¿Me castigara comandante?- La mujer sonrió al ver como su esposo comenzaba a rasgar le vestido.

- Por supuesto.- Darien la beso en la piel desnuda.- Una delincuente como usted debe ser castigada con mucho placer.

- A la orden mi comandante.

**REVIEWS **

**Amigas y amigos, no sé si se acordaran pero cuando realice el fic llamado La consulta privada del doctor Chiba, les pedí que me dijeran en que otras profesiones querían a nuestro querido y amado Darien, bien pues muchas de ustedes me pidieron que fuera policía, aquí le dejo el fic espero que les guste, saludos.**


End file.
